A homeowner typically owns several pieces of power equipment including, for example, a lawn mower, a snowthrower, and a leaf blower to name just a few. Each of these pieces of equipment generally includes a working tool (e.g., cutting blade on the lawn mower, auger/impeller on the snowthrower), as well as an integral power source such as a gasoline engine carried by the equipment and operable to power the working tool.
While effective, it is typical that only one such piece of power equipment is in use at any given time.